Feelings
by TwilightSarah
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling through the Kanto region after Ash returns from the Hoenn leauge, and Ash has something on his mind. Will a simple gesture help him show the way he really feels about a certain someone? AAML Pokeshipping
1. Prologue

Author- Azurelife27

Disclaimer-  I do NOT own Pokemon.. no matter how much I want to... sniff

But I DO own this fic! Muahahahha :D

A/N- This is my first AAML fic that I'm posting, so let me know what you think by reading and reviewing :D

Title- Feelings

Summary- Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling through the Kanto region after Ash returns from the Hoenn leauge, and Ash has something on his mind. Will a simple gesture help him show the way he really feels about a certain someone? And what will happen when they get caught in a storm and have to find shelter in some nearby caves? Pokeshipping, AAML, Ash/Misty.

Prologue- Ash's thoughts

_I love her. _

_I love everything about her._

_Her fiery-red hair, her cerulean teardrop-shaped eyes, her yellow top, her blue short-shorts, her red sneakers, even the way she hits me with her mallet._

_I love the way she acts._

_Her temper, her humor, her sarcasticness, her attiude, and her tomboyishness._

_She may not be perfect, but I honestly don't care. I love her the way she is now, and I wouldn't change anything._

_Well, maybe fewer mallet whacks. Heh._

_I feel the way she feels, whatever mood she's in._

_She's happy, I'm happy._

_Her joy, is my joy._

_Her sadness, is my sadness._

_Her anger, is my anger._

_This is the way I feel, and it's how I always will._

_But sooner or later I'll have to show my feelings._

_I hope she feels the same as I do._

_I don't think I could take it if she didn't._

_I can't live without her. I hope she realizes that._

Yay! End of Prologue! Remember, this takes place when Ash comes back from Hoenn and he, Misty, and Brock decided to travel through their home region of Kanto again like old times. Please read and review :) Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1The Breakdown

Author- Azurelife27

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Pokemon… no matter how much I want to… sniff

But I DO own this fic D muahahahahha )

A/N- This is my first AAML fic (as I have already told you in the first chapter) so please read and review like always )

A/N part 2- I would like to thank 2 members very much for their reviews on the prologue ) So thanks a bundle patrickdron and dbzgtfan2004 for your support D

Title- Feelings

Summary- Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling through the Kanto region after Ash returns from the Hoenn league, and Ash has something on his mind. Will a simple gesture help him show the way he really feels about a certain someone? And what will happen when they get caught in a storm and have to find shelter in some nearby caves? Pokeshipping, AAML, Ash/Misty.

Chapter 1- The Breakdown 

"Hey Ash!" Misty called, running up to him.

She stopped to catch her breath before continuing.

"Ready? Brock's already gone ahead to check how far away the nearest Pokemon Center is from here. He's already a mile away! We'd better start walking if we want to eat tonight!" she half-joked, half-complained.

The dark-haired trainer grinned at her, and stood up.

"Sure Mist, whatever you say," he replied in a totally out-of-character way.

Misty was a little surprised.

'_He didn't retaliate. He didn't complain. He just… AGREED WITH ME???' _(A/N: I know, pretty unbelievable right? anyway, sorry for the interruption P)

'_He's matured since I last saw him… Wait… Ash? Mature? That can't be right.' _she thought, confused. Then she sighed, and frowned a little.

'I guess he really has been gone a long time… It seems like I don't know anything about him now…'

These thoughts left her feeling a little depressed, and a little tear formed in the corner of her eye.

But Ash didn't notice this because he couldn't see the certain eye in which the tear was.

After awhile, Ash swiveled his head to the right so he could see Misty. She had been awfully quiet, and he wondered if she was all right.

He noticed something odd. Misty's hair was down, and it covered her so that he couldn't see her face.

She had let it down earlier so Ash wouldn't see her crying.

"Mist? Why's your hair down? You _**never **_take it down," he said, a little concerned, "Are you okay?"

A little muffled sound came from beneath the hair.

"What'd you say Mist? I couldn't hear you with your hair in your face." Ash was starting to get worried.

He walked closer to Misty, brushed her hair aside with one hand, and gasped.

Misty was…crying?

"Mist! Why are you crying?" Ash softly asked.

He pulled her into a warm hug, and her tears began to slow.

She buried her face in his chest and her tears stopped altogether.

Misty thought a moment, and when she finally made up her mind and knew what she was going to say, she lifted her head from his chest, and looked up at him.

'_He's taller too…_' she thought, and a stray tear slid halfway down her cheek.

Ash lifted a hand from around Misty, and gently brushed away the tear on her face. His gaze was soft as he looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"B-be-cau-se," Misty began shakily. She stopped and took a deep breath. Her voice came out a little steadier this time.

"Because…I…"

Ooh yay a cliffy D Well, you all think you know what Misty's gonna say, but you might be wrong O Anyways, please Read and Review like always ) Next chapter up soon!


End file.
